


Todo menos la lluvia

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucinaba con la imperturbabilidad del otro. A duras penas logró frenar la lluvia de flechas protegiéndose con las armas; pero no podía levantarlas e ir contra él, ¡no era como Ishida! ¡No le resultaba tan fácil deshacer el camino trazado y disolver el vínculo! ¿Qué había pasado con la batalla? La recordó a cuenta gotas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo menos la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.  
>  **Prompt** : 011. Mora [Fandom Insano].  
>  **Extensión** : 965 palabras.  
>  **Advertencia** : Spoilers del manga, capítulo 537 en adelante.

—¿I-Ishida? —La mano que sostenía con tanta firmeza a una de las dos Zangetsu se debilitó ante la figura. Al ver la postura ofensiva, una débil y efímera sonrisa de incredulidad se plasmó en su rostro—. Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?  
—No sé de qué manera decirlo para que entre en tu cabeza, Kurosaki. —Tensó el arco, apuntando al pecho del shinigami.  
—Es joda —repitió, aletargado. Su ceño _invariablemente fruncido_ hizo acto de presencia—. ¡Me estás jodiendo, Ishida! —Alucinaba con la imperturbabilidad del otro.  
—No lo volveré a repetir —estiró el brazo, sin titubear. En su rostro, voz y ojos no había una puta pizca de duda—, si no desistes, entonces…

¿Y todos esos años? ¿Y todas las batallas vividas? ¿Y los lazos creados? Ichigo pestañeó, como si buscara en vano volver de ese trance. A duras penas logró frenar la lluvia de flechas protegiéndose con las armas; pero no podía levantarlas e ir contra él, ¡no era como Ishida! ¡No le resultaba tan fácil deshacer el camino trazado y disolver el vínculo!

—¡¿Por qué, Ishida?! ¡¿No éramos compañeros?! ¡Sado, Inoue, Rukia, Renji…! —enumeró sinsentido. Sentía que los ojos le ardían, de impotencia y dolor— ¡¿No éramos amigos?!  
—Nosotros dos nunca fuimos amigos, Kurosaki —detrás de la nube de polvo, apareció el rostro del Quincy, demacrado y consumido—, siempre fuimos…

Ichigo lo comprendió… por alguna razón _el enemigo de ayer, era el enemigo de hoy_. Uryuu nunca había dejado de ser quien era. ¿En verdad? ¿O había más detrás del vacío de sus ojos? No era momento para reflexionar, sino para actuar. Todavía no podía morir, menos que menos en manos de ese Quincy.

—Retrocede.

Una orden y la furia consumiéndolo. Luego todo fue confuso para el shinigami sustituto, una sucesión de imágenes y emociones. La batalla continuó su marcha arrastrando con la poca cordura que le quedaba y que el Quincy frente a sus ojos había acabado por arrebatarle.

**(…)**

Sentía una presión en la frente, una ligera molestia que terminó por convertirse en un dolor general. Cuando percibió que una luz llegaba a él abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio además de la lámpara, fue el techo de un irónico blanco inmaculado.

Giró la cabeza con dificultad al notar una presencia.

—¿Dónde-? —No terminó la frase, reconoció el emblema del cuarto escuadrón en el haori del muchacho que le daba la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado con la batalla? La recordó a cuenta gotas.

Cuando el enfermero caminó hacia él al verlo despierto, pudo notar que en la camilla de al lado había alguien. Esa persona se sentó para estudiarlo con lo que parecía ser sorna o altivez.

—¿I-Ishida? —murmuró, con sincero alivio.

Cerró los ojos, para ver si así lograba alejar la migraña y enfocar mejor la vista; pero recordaba con pesar todo lo que le había gritado en su momento y no se sentía capaz de cruzar miradas con él.

_—¡Él mató a mi madre y a la tuya! ¡Y aún así… ¿peleas a su lado?!_

Había sido un imbécil, no había tenido tacto ni sentido común. ¿Cómo se había permitido dudar de él? Decidió hacer el intento, para buscar redención, pero los ojos azules de Uryuu parecían recriminárselo: _¿De veras, Kurosaki, creías que yo… iba a ir en contra de mis principios?_

No, Ishida no era la clase de persona que dejaba sin cumplir alguna obligación. A Ishida su pasado lo había marcado, y aunque en su momento le costó comprender las enseñanzas de su abuelo, había sabido verlo a tiempo.

Quincy y Shinigami, trabajando juntos.

Fue ahí que Kurosaki entendió, que Ishida era más fuerte de lo que a simple vista parecía y la gente común juzgaba. Comprendió que otra vez le estaban salvando, pese a lo fuerte que se había hecho, pese a las batallas vividas, todo con el único fin de fortalecerse para ser él quien pudiera proteger a los suyos.

Ishida había estado cuidando aquellas grietas que él, en su imprudencia y ansiedad, había dejado al azar. Y lo peor de todo era que había desconfiado. Tragó saliva, notando la garganta seca. Cuando el enfermero los dejó a solas, Ichigo intentó hablar, pedirle perdón y rogar para que esa simple palabra lograra encerrar todo lo que pretendía decir sin éxito.

Pero no hizo falta, el Uryuu bribón de siempre torció una media sonrisa socarrona.

—El día que logres entender algunos de mis brillantes planes, Kurosaki, quedaré anonadado. Renji es más rápido que tú y eso ya es mucho decir. No sé si lo captas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, dispuesto a replicar la agresión, le molestaba que siempre estuviera aludiendo a su escasa capacidad para presentir sus "brillantes planes" que no siempre lo eran, _señor sabelotodo_.

Sin embargo no pudo enojarse, era tan grande el alivio que, para sorpresa del Quincy, Ichigo empezó a reír con ganas.

Sin dudas en cada carcajada llevaba los genes de Isshin Shiba.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kurosaki, la guerra te ha enloquecido? —inquirió con sorpresa y algo de solaz.

Negó con la cabeza. La mera idea de perderlo como aliado, como compañero y amigo, sí había estado a punto de enloquecerlo. De hecho lo hizo, porque después de ahí Ichigo peleó sin importarle la sangre derramada.

Le costó volver en sí, le costó entender el fin de Ishida, pero ya todo había pasado, era como despertar de una larga pesadilla. La guerra había quedado atrás y no le importaba que no hubiera habido ganadores, siempre supo que no los habría. Él solo quería preservar el mundo que habitaba la gente que amaba.

Ahora solo restaba descansar. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pero enseguida los abrió como si no quisiera despedirse de la imagen de Ishida allí, como si temiera no verlo a su lado al despertar.

 _Quincy y Shinigami, espalda con espalda_.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
